When Life Doesn't Love
by g2gbakecake
Summary: Summery: Did you know a regular movie night can change everything? FIRE LOVE SADNESS is what this story is made of. Death! My first fanfic please read!OliverLily
1. Just Another Friday

_Summery: Did you know a regular movie night can change everything?_ FIRE LOVE SADNESS_ is what this story is made of. My first fanfic please read!!!Oliver+Lily_

AT THE STUERT HOUSE

"Just a regular movie night on a regular friday night."Miley said

"Ok Bud but don't stay up too late, and make sure you don't burn the house down" Robbie Ray said

"I won't, we won't" Miley said looking at Lily and Oliver who had there face glued to the televisin screen "Now can you just leave now, you dont want to be late"

"Ya, my mom goes crazy when people show up late for dinner, and then she gets _really_ cranky" Lily said still looking at the T.V.

"Ya what she said" said Oliver

"OK, i'm leaven i'll be back soon,but by the way, will your mom like this lovely vase as a housewarming gift " Robbie Ray said while looking at Lily

"Ya sure" Lily said in a daze

"Ok, now bi, leave, have fun"Miley said shutting the door behind her "YES"

"Now what" Oliver said a little sad because the show that was just on ended

"Now What, Now what, What kind of question is that? All of our parent s went to Lily's house for one of Lily's moms "informational talks on how our children are behaving" we can do what ever we want"

"Ya and i just saw a little piggy fly too" said Lily "I'm sorry but after last months whole pudding slip and slide acident not to name any names OLIVER I cant afford any more trouble"

"Sorry"Oliver said

"Fine then i guess we could just watch another borring movie and have somemore borring popcorn"

"Yep" Oliver and Lily sad in unisin

"Come on guys, only one more month until graduation" Miley said in seriouly "We _have _to do something memmorable."

"Like I said, no" said Lily

"Wait I have idea"Oliver said

"I'm listening" Miley said

"We could make a world record"

"What" both girls said

"We could make a twister word record"Oliver siad

"Twister???" Miley said

"The board game"Oliver said

"Well none of us are flexable or anything but anything beats another movie" Lily said "Plus i doubt OLIVER could get us into troulbe with that"

"Deal let me get the game"Miley said

_TWENTY MINITES LATER_

_RING RING RING_

"There is no way i am going to be able to get that call" Miley said as the telephone rang "Jackson will get it"

"Didn't he go to Coopers?"Lily said

"Ya, this sucks" Miley said as the trio was literally tied us on the floor playing Twister. Little did they know this was going to be one of the most important phone calls of there life.

A/N: Please review i need comments!!! This chapter stucks but i promise the next one will be better.


	2. Stop Lieing

_Continued_

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Should I get it?" Miley said

"Yea I could use a break anyway to get some serculation back in my head" Lily said sarcatically

AAAHHHH!!!! Oliver screamed like a girl as they all feel to the floor.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello Miley Speaking"

"Hello this is the Malibu hospital, do you know a Robbie Ray Stuert?" the woman asked

"Yes" Miley asked with deep consern

"We would just like to inform you that he is in fine condition and can be picked up at any time"

"What, what are you talking about? He just went to diner a little while ago.What happen???"

"Oh dear, you haven't heard have you? There is a horrilbe fire on 34 Long Street, he is the only one who made it out alive."

"Are you saying everyone is dead???" Miley said tearing up

"Yes, I am sorry to say, are you ok dear do you need any acctaince?"

"No, do the other people's family know?" Miley asked even though she know the answer

"No, there are police who are going to there home right now to tell them the news. They are also getting intouch with realitives as we speak. Why do you ask?"

As the kind woman finished her sentence, the door bell rang.

"No reason thank you, good bye" MIley hung up the phone without any explination.

Miley walked to the door as if she had just seena ghost. Not only was she saddened from the news but she was nerfise from the news she was just told, she didn't know how Oliver and Lily were going to handle it.

"Hello how can I help you" Miley said

"Hello Miss, I am Officer Mello and this is Officer Perry. Is there an Oliver Oken and Lily Trescot there"

"Umm yes but they don't live here, how did you know they would be here???"

"Neighbors"

"Oh, right this way" Miley lead them to the couch where Lily and Oliver yet again had there eyes gled to the T.V. Even though Miley knew what was going to be said she acted clueless as she turned the T.V. off.

"What did you do that for?"Oliver said

"Because, just listen to them please." Miley said

"Who" Oliver said not knowing who was looking right at him "Oh them, sorry"

"I am Officer Mello and this is Ofiicer Perry, we would like to inform you that both of your parents were found died at the fire, we are both sorry for your lost"

"You have to be joking" Oliver said staring into space, while a tears started flowing down his face

"Why are you lieing?" Lily said running to the bathroom and then locking herself in

Miley was left alone in her living room not knowing what to do next.

A/N: I hope it was better than the first chapter. _review review review. _


End file.
